The purpose of this Task Order is to characterize the plasma pharmacokinetics (PK) and bioavailability of small molecule candidate anticancer compounds in mice in support of NExT project team(s). Rapid turn-around of study results is required. There are nine (9) options for additional studies under this task order. Delivery of a comprehensive spreadsheet (Excel) containing data for all compounds studied is required. This will allow the NExT project team to conduct a comprehensive analysis across compounds.